Often, multiple databases are configured to fail over together, to ensure high availability of the consolidated information. Also, at times, disaster recovery for these databases are managed not by a sole backup platform, but various backup platforms, which do not cross-share information. As it stands, being unaware of the others' actions, gaps in the backup chain for these databases are prevalent, leading to data loss upon restoration of the databases.